As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional keyswitch comprises a keycap 10a and a stage 11a. The stage 11a has a mounting hole 12a on center thereof. The keycap 10a has a plunger 13a on bottom thereof and movably fit within the mounting hole 12a. When the keycap 10a is pressed to lower down the plunger 13a, the pressing end 15a of the rubber cone 14a touches the flexible circuit 16a on the base plate 17a to switch on the flexible circuit 16a. When the keycap 10a is released, the pressing end 15a of the rubber cone 14a leaves the flexible circuit 40 due to the elasticity of the rubber cone 30, thus switching off the flexible circuit 40. However, the above mentioned keyswitch has relatively large height and keycap is unstable if the height of the keyswitch is reduced without careful design.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stable keyswitch wherein the keycap has restrict vertical movement within the stage, thus having more stability. The friction between the keycap and the stage is reduced.
To achieve the above objects, in the inventive keyswitch, at least one guiding rib is provided within the stage or on lateral side of the keycap; and at least one groove corresponding to the guiding rib is provided on lateral side of the keycap or within the stage, the guiding rib fit within the groove such that the keycap is movable upward and downward within the mounting hole without shaking. The keycap is in contact with the stage on lateral side thereof, the friction therebetween is reduced.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: